Whispered Words And Always
by XxSUICIDExXxEATSxXxPIExX
Summary: An Uchiha Itachi one-shot. Romantic yet sad. Please beware of spoilers.


'Aww, come on Itachi-kun. Take me to the festival, won't you please?'

Itachi sighed, 'Mitsuki, I have work that must be finished.'

It was Mitsuki's turn to sigh. 'You're right, I'm sorry Itachi. I'll be quiet now.' Mitsuki sat down on Itachi's bed, looking down at the sheets. She smiled to herself, and waited patiently for the boy she knew she loved.

Itachi watched her sit herself upon his bed, looking down. He could tell she was smiling. It killed him to hear her apologize over something so stupid; something that wasn't even her fault.

And yet she still smiled, and she still kept her mouth shut, she would never argue. Itachi knew she wouldn't say anything else, she would keep quiet now.

'_How very stupid. She deserved so much better....'_

Mitsuki looked up to see Itachi staring at her.  
'What's wrong, Itachi-kun?' she asked in her soft voice.

'Mitsuki....You don't have to sit here and watch me. You can go to the festival if you like.' Itachi thought it was strange, and unfair, that she always made herself wait for him; always missing out on things because of him.

She turned her head to the side and smiled gently, biting her lip as she always did.  
'It wouldn't be the same without you, Itachi-kun.' She said lightly.  
Itachi sighed again, and turned back to his work.

Mitsuki kept quiet the whole time, waiting, watching him. Her secret wish was to be with him. _'Not just to be with him, __**but to be with him**__'_ she thought to herself. It made no sense, but at the same time, it explained everything.

Itachi turned back to her once more, amazed with her patience for him. This girl meant so much to him, and yet all he did was make her wait, make her miss out on things.

A knock on his bedroom door startled him.

'Can I come in big brother?' It was Sasuke. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside.  
'Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun.' said Mitsu kindly.  
Sasuke smiled and replied respectfully.  
'Is there something you want, Sasuke?' Itachi asked.

'Yes. I wanted to know if you would come and teach me that new jutsu, big brother.'  
Itachi stared at him for a moment before answering. 'I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't.'  
'Why not?'  
'I'm busy right now.'  
'Oh.'

Itachi looked towards Mitsuki, then back to Sasuke. 'We're _all _busy right now.'  
Mitsuki cocked her head to the side and, once again, bit gently down on her lip. Itachi smiled that rare smile of his and gave a light chuckle at the little girl sitting on his bed.

_'Such a sweet, innocent little girl....'_

'How can I help you with your training now, Sasuke? We're all going to the festival, aren't we?'  
Sasuke smiled a huge smile. It was very strange, very rare, for his brother to suddenly want to take him somewhere like this. 'What? You're really gonna take me to the festival, big brother?'  
'Yes. You and Mitsuki-.'  
Mitsuki smiled that beautiful smile of hers, the one that made Itachi feel weak, and found that he couldn't finish his sentence.

_'My biggest weakness.'_ He thought to himself.

'Come on then, what are we all waiting for?' Said Mitsuki breaking the new-founded silence. Hopping off the bed, she tugged lightly on Itachi's sleeve. 'Come on, let's go.'

He smiled at her excitement.

—ll—AFTER THE FESTIVAL—ll—

'You didn't have to do that you know, Itachi.' She whispered to him as they walked through the forest of Konoha. She wrapped her tiny arms around one of his as they walked, obviously unaware of the effect this was having on him.

Itachi looked down at her. _'How amazing she was.'  
_'Do what?' He asked.  
'Take me to the festival.'  
'I wanted to.'  
'Oh.'  
Itachi laughed at the girl's surprise. At _his _girl's response.

'Thank you.'  
'You don't have to thank me.'  
'Why not?'  
'Because I wanted to take you.'  
'Oh.'  
He laughed again.

'Itachi....'  
'Mitsuki?'  
Why did you want to take me?'  
'I wanted you to be happy. For you to get what you deserve. Because I care about you very much, Mitsuki.'  
'Oh.'

Itachi leaned down to kiss the little girl's hair, and laughed when he felt her tense, knowing she would be blushing. He could always count on that: her blushing.

'Itachi....'  
'Yes Mitsuki-Chan?'  
'I really like you.'  
'....I....really like you too, Mitsuki.'  
'Oh.'  
Itachi looked down upon her and laughed once more.

'Why so surprised? Is it that you weren't expecting that answer of mine, Mitsuki? What a silly little girl I have here....'  
Mitsuki blushed.

'Itachi?'  
'Yes?'  
She looked away.  
'Why is it that you like me?'  
Itachi leaned down and whispered _something _in her ear. But to Mitsuki, it was much more than just _something_; to her, it was _**everything.**__**  
**_

'Oh.' Was all she said in reply to his whispered words.

Itachi laughed and tilted her head up so he could look into her beautiful hazel eyes; her cheeks were burning now. He removed a loose stand of hair from her face, and leaned in closer.

'I really do, Mitsuki-_Chan_, I really do.' He touched her lips with his own, and felt her blush just once more.

.:l :. **YEARS LATER **.:l :.

**Itachi's body lay cold and lifeless on the hard ground; the shark-man stood nearby.  
**

**'He told me....to find you....and bring it to you....' He said, confused. He was still unsure. Why had his partner demanded him to bring this girl back his body? What was so special about **_**her?**_

**'.... .... .... .... .... .... ....' Was all he got in response.**

**'Also....He also said to tell you....that he had no choice but to do....what he did....'**

**'.... .... .... .... .... .... ....'**

**'He said it was the only way for him to....protect you....'**

**'.... .... .... .... .... .... ....'**

**'And he said to tell you....that what he whispered to you all those years ago....was always true....'**

**'.... .... .... .... .... .... ....'**

**Mitsuki looked down at Itachi's body and bit her lip once more. As the tears ran down her face she ran her hands gently through his black hair. As the sobs escaped her throat she softly stroked the side of his face. Then she brought her lips down to his ears, and repeated his whispered words from what now seemed like a lifetime ago....**

_**'I will always love you.'**_


End file.
